


Lo complicado que es ser padre

by JesseLBlack



Series: Hijos de Isak y Even [5]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Embarazo Masculino, Family, Lucas!OC, M/M, Matthias!OC, Relato corto, hijos del evak, historia de familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseLBlack/pseuds/JesseLBlack
Summary: Even evalúa lo difícil que fue ser papá mientras ve a sus hijos irse a una fiesta y a Isak sufrir por ellos.O solamente una excusa para mostrar fotos de los hijos de evak y contar una historia corta.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Hijos de Isak y Even [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lo complicado que es ser padre

**Lo complicado que es ser padre.**

Cuando nació Matthias, Even pensó que esto sería fácil. El bebé solamente se despertaba para comer o hacer sus necesidades en el pañales y la verdad es que molestaba muy poco. A Even le encantaba levantarse temprano —más porque no podía dormido a veces debido a su hiperactividad mental—, ayudar a Isak a hacer la comida o trapear los pisos, pasar un rato contemplando al bebé y sonreír cada vez que se movía un poco o lloraba porque necesitaba comida o un cambio de pañal.  
Cuando Matthias cumplió dos años y nació Lucas, las cosas comenzaron a complicarse un poco. El mayor estaba celoso del nuevo miembro de la familia y dado a su agilidad corporal y una hiperactividad que era propia de la edad, Even tenía que tener al menos 5 pares de ojos y de brazos para poder controlarlo. En ese entonces Lucas era tan tranquilo y tierno como lo era Matthias a su edad, por lo que ya podía imaginarse lo que ocurriría cuando Lucas tuviera la edad de su hijo mayor.

Pero no fue así y eso lo descubrirían varios años después, mientras tanto continuaron creciendo.

Matthias se fue transformando en un niño alto, vigoroso y muy fuerte, su hiperactividad iba acorde con su increíble potencial en las artes, ya para ese entonces Even intuía que algo malo estaba pasando con su hijo mayor, pero también su madre Sigrid le intentaba hacer entender que no todo era diagnóstico clínico y que tal vez con el tiempo el niño iría cambiando, se calmaría un poco más y comenzaría a jugar sin la necesidad de mover tanto las piernas y los brazos, no por nada apenas tenía cinco años.  
Se habían quejado bastante en el jardín, porque Matthias golpeaba a otros niños y a veces se golpeaba a sí mismo o gritaba, Isak también iba notando esas conductas poco comunes, porque mirando a su hermano menor Lucas, este se comportaba como todos los demás niños: se mantenía en su asiento durante los viajes en auto, caminaba tomado de la mano de sus papás, hablaba tranquilamente con otros niños y con sus docentes, cosa que Matthias no podía hacer.  
La idea que tuviera algún tipo de trastorno psiquiátrico pasó por la cabeza de Even en algún momento en esos años, pero no quiso ponerle una etiqueta a Matthias como se la habían puesto a él, por lo que continuó lideando con los terrores nocturnos, los ataques de ira y los días de constante depresión.

Lucas en varias ocasiones le comentaba a sus papás que Matthias no quería despertarse o era bastante agresivo si el pequeño se acercaba a ver como estaba, por eso tenían una habitación para cada uno, incluso si tuvieron que sacrificar el cuarto de estudio para ello. Even sabía que sus hijos no podían convivir juntos debido a los ataques de furia que a veces el mayor llegaba a tener.  
No quisieron escuchar el diagnóstico, pero lo hicieron, llegó un momento que Matthias era incluso más fuerte que Even, podía zafarse y correr por la casa, lastimarse y eso tenía a Isak bastante angustiado, por lo que sacaron un turno en consulta psiquiátrica para una evaluación completa a sus dos hijos, solamente por precaución, había una posibilidad muy pequeña que uno de sus hijos tuviera un trastorno psiquiátrico si uno de sus progenitores lo tenía, en este caso, Even lo tenía y aunque pequeña, la posibilidad estaba.

Fueron muchos años de constantes estudios, de terapia intensa y de visitas a los hospitales psiquiátricos hasta que obtuvo un resultado.

**_Trastorno bipolar._ **

Matthias había 'heredado' de cierta forma el diagnóstico de su padre y aunque no quería etiquetarlo, tenía que hacerlo. Ahora debía consumir casi la misma cantidad de pastillas que Even estaba consumiendo, habría momentos con periodos de sueño prolongado y otros de escases. Habría días donde estaría más hiperactivo o más deprimido y tanto su hijo mayor como el menor vivieron en carne propia lo que era los problemas mentales de su padre, por lo que no fue sorpresa que Even se sintiera miserable al darse cuenta que por su culpa su hijo era bipolar.

Isak le decía continuamente que no era su culpa, que es una lotería en enfermedades mentales, dado que su madre es esquizofrénica y por lo tanto cualquiera podría tenerlo en su familia, aunque tener un familiar con un trastorno grave no significa que directamente cualquiera pueda tenerlo, habían posibilidades que a ninguno de la familia le pase algo así, pero eso no calmaba la ansiedad de Even ante la noticia.

Ahora estaba bastante bien, todo estaba tranquilo. Even se encontraba escribiendo lo que sería un guión para una película que estaba intentando producir y escuchando los ruidos del piso de arriba. Era viernes por la noche y sus hijos saldrían a una fiesta en una casa a cinco cuadras de distancia. No era lejos, no debían tomar el tranvía tan tarde, pero a Isak siempre le había parecido aterrador tener que dejarlos ir.  
Una cosa era tu yo adolescente que se la pasaba en la calle con sus amigos, tomando cerveza y fumando un porro, mientras que otra es dejar a tus hijos vivir esa vida y sentir la necesidad de sacarlos de allí cuando antes y protegerlos en una bola de cristal. Even sabía que sería imposible, tenía que dejar que ellos tomen sus propias decisiones.  
Giró la cabeza cuando escuchó un par de pies bajar las escaleras y pudo notar a sus dos hijos cerca de la puerta de entrada de la casa.

Matthias —quien estaba mucho mejor de su trastorno psiquíatrico y había terminado la escuela secundaria ese mismo año— llevaba unos pantalones ajustados negros de jean, una camiseta negra y una chaqueta de cuero, su cabello estaba encrespado y tirado hacia atrás, como la mejor época de Even. Matthias tiene los ojos azules que heredó de Even y el cabello tan rubio y lacio como él, podría decirse que tiene un poco de Isak también, pero todos lo que lo ven dicen que es más parecido a su padre.

Lucas, por otro lado, es mucho más joven, aun está en escuela secundaria, ha pasado a segundo año. Su cabello es largo y rubio, con ondulaciones en las puntas, usualmente lo tiene atado con una coleta alta, pero en ese momento lo lleva suelto. Trae puesto una playera negra que se nota debajo de su sudadera bordó con capucha, que usan en el instituto Nissen, según recuerda Even, esa sudadera es del último año de Matthias y le queda notoriamente grande a Lucas, porque Matthias es casi un monstruo de 1.95mts, mientras que Lucas apenas llega al 1.73 mts. Abajo tiene un jean un poco desgastado y con algunos desgarres en la zona de las rodillas.

—Ya nos vamos —indicó Matthias tomando las llaves colgadas.

Isak viene detrás caminando deprisa y Even sabe por qué, a Isak le cuesta mucho despegarse de sus hijos y aunque de joven fue bastante liberal, le cuesta pensar que ellos crecen rápido y que en un momento tienen dos años y al siguiente se van de fiesta con amigos.

—¿Llevan todo? —preguntó Isak, Matthias asintió—. ¿Llaves? ¿Teléfono?

—Sí, papá, vamos solo a unas cuadras de aquí —indicó Lucas, quien era la primera vez que saldría, Matthias ya llevaba varias fiestas, lo dejaban salir porque él debido a su enfermedad no podía fumar marihuana ni tomar alcohol, entonces era más fácil controlarlo. En cambio Lucas podría tomar alcohol y fumar, eso es lo que le preocupaba a Isak.

—Deja a los chicos, bebé—comentó Even acercándose a ellos—. Cuida a tu hermano.

—Puedo cuidarme solo, tengo 16 años —sentenció Lucas.

—Absolutamente —Isak besó la frente de Lucas—. Cuídense y no tomen.

—Para qué están las fiestas sino puedes tomar —se quejó Lucas, pero es empujado por Matthias hacia afuera.

—Camina y calla, nos vemos —saludó Matthias con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta.

La casa se siente tan silenciosa sin los chicos. Isak no está acostumbrado, porque él tuvo a Matthias siendo muy joven y desde entonces han estado los cuatro embalsamados como si fueran solo una pieza. Even pasó su mano por sobre el hombro de Isak y lentamente él se da la vuelta.

—No he tenido nada así desde que di a luz por primera vez —masculló Isak y caminó hasta el living, seguido de Even—. Cuando tuve a Matthias en brazos y me di cuenta que era un ser humano separado de mi, que ya no era parte mío.

—¿Sientes melancolía? —preguntó Even sentándose junto a Isak en la mesa, este giró para ver a su esposo.

—¿Estaría mal si los espiamos?

—Isak.

—¿Qué? En mi familia mis padres ni siquiera les importaba si estaba borracho en un bar gay.

—¿Fuiste a un bar gay? —preguntó sorprendido Even, según recordaba, Isak negaba su sexualidad cuando se conocieron.

—Larga historia, en conclusión, conocí a Eskild allí y le hice creer que me había equivocado de puerta.

—Es un puto bar gay, Isak, no el baño de mujeres —comentó Even riéndose, a lo que Isak hace un gesto con sus labios.

—No eres buen oyente.

—Lo siento, lo siento —trató de parar de reír y lo logró unos segundos después.

—Mi papá se había ido y mi mamá estaba enloqueciendo, no quería volver a casa y Jonas me dejó por una chica, entonces empecé a tomar y de repente vi a los chicos besándose y entrar a un bar, los seguí y de repente un tipo llamado Mat coqueteaba conmigo.

—¿Por eso llamaste a nuestro hijo Matthias? ¿Por el chico que coqueteó contigo? —Even se colocó una mano en el pecho haciéndose el sorprendido.

—¿Qué? Ni siquiera yo elegí ese nombre, fuiste tú y lo hiciste por esa maldita película canadiense, ehm Matthias y Maxime.

—Quise ponerle a Lucas Maxime, pero me lo impediste.

—No ibas a elegir el nombre de nuestros DOS ÚNICOS hijos —indicó Isak.

—Bueno, ¿por qué te gustó el nombre Lucas, entonces? ¿Qué significado importante tiene?

—Me gusta el nombre Lucas, no tengo una gran historia sobre ello —Even se rió mostrando sus hermosos y grandes dientes, Isak se acercó suavemente a él y besó sus labios para separarse y mirarlo a los ojos—. Estoy feliz de estar contigo ¿lo sabes, no?

—Lo sé.

—Ahora tenemos la casa para nosotros ¿qué quieres hacer primero?

—Creo que quiero mirar una peli, ¿qué tal Matthias et Maxime? —comentó Even, Isak negó y se levantó—. ¿Romeo y Julieta?

—Yo elijo la película esta vez.

—¿Otra vez un thriller psicológico?

La voz de Even se pierde en su casa, al igual que la de Isak, todo está en silencio ahora, porque ellos se pierden el uno al otro otra vez. Ser padres no es lo único que son, pero es lo más complicado que tuvieron que vivir, y ahora que sus hijos estan grandes y felices, probablemente deberían empezar a pensar más en ellos.

Como aquella primera vez.

**Fin.**

Este fic es una excusa solo para mostrar a los hermosos hijos del Evak. Lucas parece una niña, pero es un niño, siempre lo imaginé con cabello largo y con ondulaciones, por lo tanto cuando lo hice quedó parecido a una niña, pero bueno. Por otro lado, me gustó el resultado de Matthias, tiene una onda Even muy fuerte, esos ojos jajajaja. En cambio Lucas parece más a Isak. Igual no se sorprendan, la otra foto que tenía de Lucas se veía mucho más femenino, así que esta fue la más neutra.


End file.
